


Relationships Take Effort

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all."With all the drama of the last few weeks, Magnus and Alec haven't even been on a proper date yet. Magnus is determine to rectify that.Based on the dialogue and actions from S02E06 of "Shadowhunters".





	Relationships Take Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from Shadowhunters S02E06.
> 
> Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

Magnus slowly swirled the martini around his glass as he stared unseeing out over the Brooklyn skyline, his mind reflecting over the events of the past week. In all his long years of life, he'd never once slept better than the night that Alec had spent in his arms and, for the first time since his existence had been upended by the bow-and-arrow-wielding Shadowhunter storming into his loft, he'd felt like all was right with the world.

Until he'd woken to an otherwise empty bed and a scribbled note that Izzy and Clary had needed him back at the Institute.

They'd seen each other a handful of times since then, mostly in passing at the Institute, once after Magnus's interrogation by Aldertree after Isabelle and Magnus had Portalled Alec to Magnus's loft against explicit orders. Magnus's memory touched upon an image of Alec hunched against the fire escape on his balcony, the very picture of a fallen angel, after Valentine orchestrated the possession demon attack on the Institute, resulting in Alec's demon-influenced murder of Jocelyn. He'd looked so lost, so broken, that Magnus had been willing to throw over Heaven, Earth, and Hell entirely to make things better and had very nearly done so.

Instead, Alec had dejectedly returned to the Institute to face Clary and his family, although not before Magnus had taken his hand in both his own, healing the reddened, blistered skin of his hand, raw from the snap of his bowstring. Alec's lips had pressed tightly together as Magnus twined their fingers together, a soft wave of blue sparks drifting over and settling into Alec's skin. He'd exhaled shakily when Magnus's hand curled around the back of his neck. The warlock had leaned in to brush a light kiss high on Alec's cheekbone, his thumb brushing away the tear that slipped from Alec's eye when he pulled back.

It had been two full days since then and he hadn't seen or heard from Alec with the exception of a few hastily sent "im ok" texts in response to Magnus's queries.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, wasn't used to being blown off or told that he can't solve a problem.

He pushed himself away from the balcony and strode into the loft, heading for his study as he took a sip of his martini. He wasn't above desperate measures to get what he wanted. He picked up a scrap of paper, jotting down a quick message about needing urgent assistance, before holding it up and snapping his fingers, watching the paper disappear in a wisp of smoke. He gave himself a satisfied nod before tossing back the rest of the martini, grimacing as the alcohol hit the back of his throat.

His fingers itched while he waited and he cast his gaze around, searching for something to keep him busy until he heard from Alec. _Hopefully soon._ His gaze landed on his shelves of potion ingredients. It had been weeks since he'd done any kind of a proper stock inventory. _Good enough of a distraction._ He stood and held out his hand, summoning his inventory notebook from wherever in his desk he'd left it last and picking up a pencil from his desk as he walked over to the far wall.

He settled into the task, allowing the familiar routine to soothe him. He hummed an old jazz tune to himself as he made quick notes about his ingredients. "Thyme. Leaves from the Seelie Realm," he muttered, glancing at each jar in turn. "Flour. Vampire hair." He paused, critically examining the nearly empty jar. "Hmm. I'll just tell Simon he needs a haircut," he mused, placing the jar back on the shelf. "Good on jam. Hmm." He picked up the jar of bleached white fangs and contemplated its contents before turning and walking out into the hall. He was severely low on these, which never ended well, and needed to put them someplace obvious to remind him to purchase more. "Restock werewolf fangs," he murmured as he entered the entryway just as the front door opened, admitting one delectable Shadowhunter.

"Magnus. I got your fire message. What's the emergency?" Alec asked in a rush. He frowned as he caught sight of the jar in Magnus's hands and pointed at it. "Are those...?"

Magnus rattled the little container. "Fangs? Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion." He offered them to Alec, carefully placing the jar on the hall table when Alec declined with an upraised hand. Magnus took a deep breath and held up both hands appeasingly. "I'm sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention."

Alec glanced away, sending a shard of uncertainty spearing through the center of Magnus's heart. "Well, since you're okay, I should probably get back," he said, turning and walking towards the front door.

"I'm not okay..." Magnus countered quickly, watching as Alec halted, still facing the door, "...because you're not okay." He sighed and dropped his hands, stepping in front of Alec to face him. "Alexander... you've been to hell and back. And you haven't stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself."

"Magnus, we're in the middle of a war," Alec reminded him, his dark eyes troubled. Magnus fought back an eye roll.

"There will always be a war. A mission. A... a problem to solve," he pointed out, itching to brush his fingers over Alec's face as the Shadowhunter looked down at the floor. "Look, I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all." Alec glanced back up at him and Magnus was once again struck by his beauty, his mind going blank even as he returned Alec's gaze.

Alexander finally sighed deeply. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, almost shyly, as his fingers reached out, brushing against Magnus's own. A bright smile dawned on Magnus's face and he twined their fingers together, tugging Alec further into the loft. "Magnus..."

"A night out," Magnus interrupted him, holding up his free hand. "Just a night out." He reached behind him, twisting his hand with a flourish before thrusting the heel of his palm out. The Portal roared to life with the hiss of rushing air. Alec stopped and eyed the Portal suspiciously, his arm outstretched as Magnus slowly continued walking backwards towards the magical passageway.

"A night out where?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Magnus. The warlock paused, cocking his head inquisitively to one side.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked quietly. A crooked smile blossomed on Alec's face and he stepped forward, slotting their hands together more tightly, palm to palm, and gave Magnus's fingers a squeeze.

"Always," Alec stated.

Magnus grinned up at him and tugged him through the Portal. They stepped out of the Portal seconds later in front of one of the Downworld's favorite bars. Magnus smiled at the familiar sight and stepped towards the door.

"The Hunter's Moon?" Alec asked, reading the sign above the door. "I've never been here before."

"Well, then, you're in for a treat," Magnus told him, pushing open the front door. "The bartenders have a generous pour and the atmosphere is rather homey."

The thick deflect rune on Alec's neck attracted some curious looks from the other Downworld patrons as Magnus led him towards the bar. He left Alec to look around at the decor as he leaned in to open a tab and place their drink order with the bartender, a Seelie named Alana - his standard martini and whatever beer she recommended for Alec. A minute later, she presented him with the drinks and he nodded his thanks as he turned to hand Alec the beer.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Alec lifted the beer, peering at the contents. "I'm not much of a beer drinker, but my bartender friend swears by this IPA," Magnus explained, feeling an uncharacteristic flutter of nerves as he spoke.

"Oh, well, I'm not much of a drinker, period, but I'll take your word for it," Alec told him, smiling as he lifted his glass to clink it against Magnus's.

"Cheers," Magnus murmured, watching Alec as they each sipped their drinks. He fought back a smile when Alec's face twisted ever so slightly at the taste. "You hate it."

"No, it's, um... it's great," Alec responded quickly, his eyes wide as he looked back at Magnus. Magnus grinned and shook his head as he placed a hand on Alec's lower back, steering him towards the pool tables in the back of the bar.

"Of course it is." He set his glass down on the nearby ledge, gesturing to the pool table with a flourish. "How about a round?"

"Of pool?" Alec asked, his eyebrows raised as he slowly placed his beer next to Magnus's martini. "You want to play pool? With me?"

"You act like you're surprised I'd want to play," Magnus countered, picking up two cue sticks and handing one to Alec.

"Well, I mean... most people probably wouldn't want to play pool with someone like me," Alec said, picking up the cue ball and rolling it around in his fingers.

"Tall, dark, and handsome?" Magnus offered cheekily. Alec rolled his eyes.

"A Shadowhunter who's an expert archer," he responded wryly. "We tend to have decent aim."

Magnus smirked. "Put your money where your mouth is, Lightwood. Break the rack."

Alec sighed, shaking his head. "All right. Just remember, you asked for this." Magnus fought back a grin as Alec leaned down, cleanly breaking the rack and sending the balls streaking around the surface of the pool table, neatly sinking two of the striped balls at once. Alec smiled happily before shifting around the side of the table, carefully sighting his next shot and standing when the ball rolled smoothly into the pocket. "You see that? It's just like archery. It's all about the aim, Magnus."

Feigning a bit of dismay, Magnus glanced away. "Who knew there were so many similarities."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alec pause before leaning down to line up another shot. Magnus quickly looked down to avoid catching Alec's eye when the Shadowhunter blatantly and deliberately missed his next shot. "Can't win 'em all," Alec said, sighing as he walked over to his beer to take another sip.

Magnus said nothing as he lined up his own shot, moving quickly as Alec's back was turned. Alec whirled around at the sounds of two balls hitting the edges of the pool table before dropping smoothly into the pockets.

"Wait, did you do your... thing?" Alec asked suspiciously, fluttering his fingers in a cheap imitation of Magnus's magic.

Magnus sauntered to the opposite end of the pool table, gazing contemplatively at his cue stick. "Haven't you heard the saying?" Alec glanced up at him, clearly catching sight of the mirth glittering in Magnus's eyes. " _'If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall...'_ " He leaned over and cued up another shot, glancing up at Alec, " _'then it's probably you.'_ " With that, he chipped the cue ball over one of Alec's striped ones to hit another solid ball into a pocket. He stood as a slow grin spread across Alec's face. "Okay?"

"Okay," Alec murmured, looking back at Magnus like he was seeing him in an entirely new light.

"Okay," Magnus repeated, raising his eyebrows in a bit of a challenge.

"Yeah." Alec glanced down at the table appraisingly before his eyes met Magnus's challenge. "Let's play."

Magnus grinned and flipped his scarf out of the way before he lined up another shot.

They played another two games after finishing their first, each of them doing more and more to distract the other from making their shots. Magnus danced and told outrageous stories of his exploits over his centuries of life. Alec told stories of his Shadowhunter adventures and kept asking in-depth questions whenever Magnus tried to make a shot. Alec did stumble upon a rather effective means of distraction when he stretched, arching his back so his black shirt slid up, exposing a thin stripe of golden skin. Magnus's mouth went dry, his gaze laser-focused on that sliver of skin, and he'd nearly smacked the cue ball straight through the window.

Sometime during their second game, Alana brought them another round of drinks, Alec switching out his IPA for a martini after trying Magnus's and deciding the "battery acid taste of the vodka is better than the sense of bitter regret that beer tasted like." Alec managed to win their final match with a lucky shot and Magnus conceded gracefully, after he accused Alec of cheating a handful of times. He sauntered over to the jukebox, inserting a few coins and selecting a song at random before turning back to Alec.

"I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit," he acknowledged as they walked back towards the bar.

"I grew up with Jace. I didn't have much of a choice," Alec reminded him with a wry grin.

"Some people can't be around that energy," Magnus mused. "I, in turn, find it invigorating, as I'm sure your exes did as well," he added, placing his martini down onto the bar.

"Lydia never complained."

Magnus paused for a moment, glancing sidelong at Alec. "I thought you knew Lydia for a millisecond before your arranged marriage," he ventured, sliding into a seat. His eyes narrowed when Alec refused to meet his gaze. "Wait. Lydia... is she your only ex?"

His eyes widened as Alec glanced down at the bar and mumbled out, "I just haven't had, uh... you know, time for a real relationship. You know..." He paused and took a sip of his martini. "This is... this is good," he claimed with a grimace before carefully placing the drink down onto the bar.

Magnus's hands trembled and he stretched his fingers wide in an attempt to still them. "Alexander... just so I'm clear... have you ever been in a relationship?" he asked carefully, closely examining Alec's face for a response. Alec's mouth opened and closed before he looked away, a telltale muscle in his jaw tensing. _Oh, my God..._

Magnus glanced away for a moment before picking up his martini and swallowing three-quarters of it at once.

"You're weirded out," Alec stated, watching him.

"Who says I'm weirded out?" Magnus responded faux-casually, his eyes watering slightly from the burn of the vodka.

"You wanna know why I haven't been in a relationship? Because of this," Alec said forcefully, gesturing wildly with his hands. "'Cause... I didn't wanna feel like there was something wrong with me, because I grew up in the Institute, because... I always knew I couldn't have what I wanted. Until you came along," he finished in a rush, looking Magnus in the eye for the first time since the topic had been broached.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Magnus told him quietly. "Far from it. But you're so... innocent."

"In some ways, but... I don't want you to treat me any different," the Shadowhunter murmured, glancing down at the bar. Magnus kept watching him, his gaze dancing over Alec's strong cheekbones.

"But you are different," he insisted. "And it's a good thing."

"What about you? I mean, you must have had plenty of exes," Alec prompted, clearly desperate to move the focus of the conversation off himself. Magnus felt a veil of alarm drop over his mind at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Magnus closed his eyes briefly. "Alexander, look, I've lived for centuries. I've been with men, women, Seelies, warlocks, vampires, a djinn or two..." His voice trailed off as Alec grew more and more uncomfortable.

"How many?" Alec asked softly.

"...how many?"

"It's not a trick question," Alec said, glancing away. "You can round down if you want."

Magnus took a deep breath. "Okay. If you wanna know, I'll tell you." He glanced at Alec. "Seventeen." Alec paused, then looked over at him, a smile cautiously gracing his face. Magnus looked away, unable to hold such a hopeful gaze.

"Seventeen." Magnus nodded ever so slightly. "That... that's..." He couldn't stop his eyes from darting towards Alec momentarily before shifting away. "Seventeen... hundred?" Magnus almost couldn't bear the growing dismay in Alec's voice. "Seventeen thousand?!"

"It was all in the past," he tried to reassure quickly, forcing a chuckle. "Ancient history. But right now I'm here. With you."

"Yeah, me and... seventeen thousand other memories," Alec muttered darkly.

"Look... I am who I am," Magnus reminded him quietly. "And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can't change that. So... let's just try to make the best of it." He offered Alec a small smile, trying to ignore the heavy sense of dread gathering in the pit of his stomach as Alex sighed heavily and glanced up at Magnus, a strained smile on his face.

"Sure," Alec murmured, holding Magnus's gaze for a moment before he looked away. Magnus felt his smile falter as he dropped his eyes down to the dregs of his martini. _Well. That's been royally fucked up then._

Magnus had barely finished his martini before Alec suggested heading home, using an early patrol shift in the morning as an excuse. Magnus suggested walking back rather than Portaling to enjoy the unusually balmy night, receiving a curt "Sounds good" in response. He hugged his jacket closer to his lanky frame, chilled despite the warm weather, as he and Alec walked side by side throughout the Brooklyn streets, their shoulders brushing occasionally. He attempted to make a bit of small-talk as they strolled and received one-word answers or non-committal murmurs in response.

He made one last attempt as they walked back into the loft, his fingers shaking slightly as he opened the door. "For a guy so used to Portals, I have to admit, nothing beats a late night stroll through the city."

"Yeah. Gives you time to think," Alec responded, his voice trailing off as he and Magnus walked into the living room.

"You must have thought a lot," Magnus ventured carefully as he removed his jacket and tossed it to one side. "You barely said a word the whole way home." His heart stuttered when Alec glanced away, and he picked up the whiskey decanter to pour himself a glass.

"Magnus..." The warlock closed his eyes briefly at the hesitation in Alec's tone. "Do you think... maybe we're too..."

"Different?" Magnus offered quietly, staring down into the amber of his whiskey.

A heavy sigh echoed throughout the room. "Yeah."

Magnus turned around slowly, looking up at Alec. "We're from totally different worlds."

"Different centuries," Alec muttered. The insecurity rolling through Alec's voice was like a dagger slicing through the layers of Magnus's bravado, leaving him bare and vulnerable. He glanced away from Alec as the Shadowhunter did the same. "Look, I... I should go."

Magnus quickly turned to say something, anything, to keep him from leaving, his mouth opening to voice a desperate protest as panic threatened to swallow him alive. The words stuck in his throat as he helplessly watched Alec walk towards the door and out of his life. He blinked furiously, fighting back the tears that lingered just out of reach, refusing to give in. _You've been through heartbreak and disappointment before. You'll get through this too,_ he thought as he turned his back. He wouldn't give the bitch that was life the satisfaction of watching Alec leave him.

"Look, I don't care how many people you've been with," Alec said, suddenly standing right there, just out of arm's reach. Magnus stared up at him in surprise, shocked that he had come back, that he was standing in front of Magnus, gazing at him with such earnesty in his eyes.

"I don't care how many people you _haven't_ been with," Magnus responded, a touch of wonder tinging his voice.

He watched Alec carefully, as one might observe a wild animal, as Alec took a few steps towards him, pausing momentarily as his eyes searched Magnus's own, before he leaned in, one hand brushing over Magnus's upper arm and the other sliding around his back. His breath ghosted over Magnus's lips for a heartbeat before their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. Magnus's breath instantly left his lungs and his hands mindlessly grasped at Alec's waist to keep himself upright. They had shared a number of kisses at this point, but this... this felt different. This felt like an open door, a promise... a future.

All too quickly, Alec leaned back slightly to look into Magnus's eyes, his hand spread wide across Magnus's lower back. Magnus swayed imperceptibly, feeling ever so slightly dizzy as he stared up into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I hear that relationships, they, um... take effort," Alec murmured. Magnus smiled up at him, his heart soaring with hope.

"I'm all for effort," he whispered. Alec gazed down at him for a moment before he leaned in for another kiss, one that never arrived as the front door to the loft swung open to reveal Jace stepping into the apartment with an overnight bag. Alec and Magnus stepped apart, and Magnus spun away briefly to rein in the murderous impulses that uncharacteristically sprang forth at the sight of the other Nephilim. He turned back around, crossing his arms as he glared at Jace.

"Sorry for killing the mood," Jace announced bluntly, looking at Magnus. "You got a spare room?"

Magnus stared at Jace in disbelief, his thumb brushing across his lower lip as Alec shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"A spare room?" Magnus repeated, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline as he gestured around his living room. "What do you think this is, a home for wayward Shadowhunters? There's a Hilton a few blocks over."

"Magnus," Alec chided a bit reproachfully, looking over at him. "He wouldn't be here if he had a choice," he said quietly. "Please?"

Magnus stared up at him for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Third door to the left, down the hall," he muttered, glancing away. Alec cupped his cheek and leaned down to brush a kiss against the corner of his mouth before stepping away to lead Jace to the guest room. As soon as they'd disappeared down the hall, Magnus tilted his head back in a silent groan and turned to pick up his glass of whiskey, thoroughly annoyed at the direction the evening had taken. He dropped down onto the sofa, taking a sip and letting the heat of the whiskey blaze through him.

A door closing a few minutes later gave Magnus just a moment's notice before Alec walked back into the living room, running his hand over his face and through his hair. Magnus hid his grin at the disheveled, exasperated appearance of the normally in-control Shadowhunter with another sip of whiskey, glancing up at Alec over the edge of his glass as Alec stood in front of the couch, looming over Magnus. The warlock silently held out his glass, watching captivated as Alec's fingers wrapped around the glass, thick and strong, and he raised it, taking the tiniest taste.

"Oh, that's actually not bad at all," he commented, surprised, before he lifted the glass again.

"Of course you'd like the liquor that costs $150 a bottle," Magnus responded with a smirk, relaxing back against the couch. Alec shrugged and set the glass down onto the nearby side table.

"Apparently, I have good taste," he said lightly as he held his hands out to Magnus, drawing him off the couch and against his chest. Alec laced their fingers together, gazing down at him, as he slid their arms behind Magnus's back. Magnus felt a thrill run through him at the light restraint, his back slightly arched and pressing him fully against Alec. He could smell the light peat of the whiskey on Alec's breath. "And in more than just whiskey, too," the Shadowhunter whispered as he lowered his mouth to Magnus's.

Magnus opened his lips immediately, his head swimming and desperate to open himself to Alec further, but Alec seemed perfectly content to trade slow, lazy kisses as Magnus practically melted against him. The warlock hummed softly as Alec's lips drifted across the corners of his mouth, across his cheekbones and to press gentle kisses across his jawline. Alec finally released his hands and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's muscular waist, his hands landing low on Alec's back as Alec's arms dragged up Magnus's back to rest over his shoulders, one hand sinking into his hair.

"Do me a favor?" Magnus whispered, shivering as Alec's nails scratched gently against his scalp. One corner of Alec's lips twitched.

"Anything."

"Kiss me again?"

Alec's smirk stretched into a rather predatory grin. "That I can do." He leaned back in and delivered a kiss that once again stole Magnus's breath away. Magnus's hands tightened against Alec's back, digging at the fabric of his shirt and grasping onto the belt loops of his jeans even as Alec's hand fisted in Magnus's hair. The sharp tug of Alec's fingers provided the slightest hint of pain, a delicious counterpart to the dazzling pleasure that was Alexander Lightwood's rapidly improving kissing technique. "How was that?"

"Hmm?" Magnus felt as though a veil had dropped over him, hazing out his thoughts and any coherent speech. "Oh. Very... it was very..."

"Very...?" Alec repeated, his fingers sifting through the fine strands of hair at the nape of Magnus's neck. Magnus frowned.

"Did you muss my hair?"

Alec paused, glancing up at Magnus's hair in dismay as he very deliberately dislodged his hand. "I... yes." Magnus grimaced; he'd cultivated this carefully coiffed appearance for a reason. "No, it's... I like you like this," Alec said, fumbling over his words. "A little mussed, a little disheveled. It's... it's a good look on you."

"Oh. Well, then." Magnus coughed lightly, staring at the collar of Alec's tshirt. "I suppose a bit of light mussing wouldn't be amiss, then." Alec grinned at him.

"You two better not be fucking out there!" Jace shouted from behind the closed door of the spare room. "I can hear you!"

Alec clenched his jaw and turned towards the room. "Forget the Clave, I'll kill him myself," he muttered darkly. Magnus grabbed the fabric of his shirt and wheeled him around to face him again.

"Ignore him," Magnus urged, sliding his hand up to rest over Alec's deflect rune. "He's just being an ass."

"No, that's his everyday personality," Alec reminded him.

"Touché. But if that's the case, this should be commonplace for you and nothing to get worked up about."

"I just..." Alec sighed heavily, his broad hands brushing up and down Magnus's arms. "I wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"Then stay," Magnus told him simply. "You're always welcome to spend the night. And I know," he added quickly as Alec glanced down, guilt writ across his face, "you have an early patrol shift in the morning. All the more reason why you should get some rest now instead of walking all the way back to the Institute."

"And in the morning? When I still have to walk all the way back to the Institute?" Alec prompted.

"I'll create a Portal for you."

"You don't want to create one now?" Alec asked, grinning down at him. Magnus looped his arms around Alec's shoulders.

"Well, you know, it's awfully late and I'm terribly tired, and my magic always goes a bit sideways when it's late and I'm this exhausted, and I'd really hate for you to end up in Nigeria instead of Lower Manhattan," Magnus rambled innocently as Alec's arms tightened around his waist.

"You really just want me to spend the night, don't you?"

Magnus gazed up at Alec, feeling a small kernel of hope and possibility in the Shadowhunter's face, and he smiled.

"Yes, Alexander. I do."

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus again, pulling away far too soon to smile happily down at him. "Then I'll stay," he said simply, tugging Magnus backwards towards the master bedroom.


End file.
